Necessidade
by Grace Black
Summary: Ginny precisava relaxar antes de uma importante partida de Quadribol. Harry cuidaria disso com prazer.


Título: Necessidade

Autor: Grace Black

Beta: Naty L. Potter

Categoria**: [Tributo]Dia do Sexo-06/09 Forum Need For Fic**, Pós–Hogwarts, Harry/Ginny

Advertências: Sexo explicito.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Ginny precisava relaxar antes de uma importante partida de Quadribol. Harry cuidaria disso com prazer.

**N/A:**Espero que gostem. Estou tanto tempo sem escrever fic de HP que acho que perdi o jeito

A Mestra Anis sumiu e nem fez sua critica :/ acho que o Pottermore abduziu ela

DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE

ps: Sou péssima para títulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Necessidade<strong>

* * *

><p>Acordei com a sensação de que algo estava faltando. Abri os olhos e estiquei o braço para trazer para perto de mim o que me lembrei que estava sentindo falta, mas ninguém se encontrava ao meu lado. Ginny não estava ali.<p>

Ao olhar pela porta aberta vi que as luzes no andar de baixo estavam acesas, me levantei, peguei meus óculos, vesti um roupão e desci. Já sabia onde ela estava e o que estaria fazendo. E exatamente como eu imaginei a encontrei no escritório no andar de baixo debruçada sobre pergaminhos cheios de desenhos e anagramas de posições e táticas de quadribol. Entrei e fui de encontro a ela, que estava tão focada nas anotações que nem me sentiu atrás de si.

_Se você não dormir não vai conseguir ter um bom jogo amanhã. – disse enquanto enlaçava sua cintura por trás e depositava um beijo em sua nuca.

_Não consigo. – ela suspirou ao meu contato. – Não consigo Harry. Amanha é o jogo mais importante da minha carreira, nós lutamos tanto pra chegar às finais que se não conseguirmos vai ser a maior frustração da minha vida.

_Nervosa desse jeito você não vai conseguir nada, você precisa relaxar.

_Não dá. Vou revisar todos os planos, todas as táticas e depois tomo uma poção para dormir algumas horas antes do jogo.

_Negativo Ginny, você precisa esvaziar a sua mente e relaxar. Você foi considerada a melhor artilheira da Grã-Bretanha por dois anos, amanhã você vai dar um show como você sempre dá nos jogos.

_Você não entende, é isso que está me deixando louca. Eu sei que eu jogo bem, mas é a final, e toda essa pressão de melhor artilheira da Grã-Bretanha... argh!

Gargalhei, não resisti. Ela olhou intrigada para mim, quase ultrajada de que eu pudesse zombar dela daquela forma.

_ O que? O que eu disse de tão engraçado?

_Desculpe, mas vivi a maior parte da minha vida sobre pressão acho que posso te entender, e por isso eu digo que você tem que relaxar. Vem, vamos pro quarto, vou te fazer uma massagem e você vai melhorar de toda essa tensão bem rapidinho.

Mais um suspiro, enquanto eu deslizava minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. Ela estava terrivelmente tentada e eu terrivelmente necessitado de tê-la todas as horas possíveis. Vida de recém-casados era realmente magnífica. E pensando por esse ponto, ainda havia vários lugares da casa a serem estreados pela nossa louca euforia pós-matrimonial. A mesa do escritório seria um bom exemplo.

_Você pode deixar a massagem para depois do jogo? Seria mais relaxante.

_ Não – eu disse enquanto descia os lábios por sua nuca e pescoço sentindo-a se arrepiar a cara toque dos meus lábios. – Depois do jogo tem a comemoração, não o relaxamento.

_Harry, sério, eu preciso ...

_Eu sei do que você precisa...

E minhas mãos já tinham vontade própria, descendo por todo o corpo da adorável senhora Potter, e mesmo sobre o tecido do robe conseguia despertá-la e tirar o maldito quadribol de sua mente.

Virei-a para mim e tirei o tecido incomodo do caminho para admirar a pele nua da minha esposa, admiração esta que eu achava que nunca acabaria. Eu nunca me cansava de olhar, apenas olhar para ela. A boca, os olhos, as sardas, o cabelo vermelho solto caindo em todas as direções abaixo dos ombros. E era minha; toda aquela perfeição somente minha.

O beijo era o melhor, doce, calmo e que logo se transformava em algo quente e poderoso com as línguas se tocando e logo se livrou de meus óculos, sempre dizia que atrapalhavam. Segurei com força seus cabelos, deslizando meus dedos por aquele mar ruivo enquanto sentia o doce daquela boca maravilhosa. Me afastei para buscar um pouco de ar, suas pequenas mãos trabalhavam eu tirar o meu robe, e quando ela conseguiu seu intento eu joguei todos os seus papeis sobre quadribol para fora da mesa, sentando-a ali para desfrutar de seus seios.

_ Ginny... deita. – minha voz já estava rouca de tesão.

Ela obedeceu me encarando profundamente com aqueles olhos castanhos que eu tanto amava. Queria simplesmente a possuir loucamente como andávamos fazendo em qualquer canto da casa desde que nos casamos, mas me segurei. O objetivo ali era fazer com que ela relaxasse e tirasse tudo o mais da sua cabeça.

Deslizei com minhas mãos e boca por todo o seu corpo. Mordi e suguei cada seio delirando com o rosado bico turgido na língua e entre meus dentes. Seus dedos afundados em meus cabelos, apertando meu rosto contra seus deliciosos seios enquanto ela arfava. Desci, com beijos molhados brincando com a língua por sua barriga e umbigo, pulando de propósito a parte que eu sabia era a que ela mais desejava que eu chegasse.  
>Enquanto descia os lábios pela parte interna de suas coxas já sentia ela se contorcendo, levantando o quadril, se abrindo e se oferecendo cada vez mais.<p>

_Vai Harry... vai logo...

_Muito apressada você senhora Potter.

_Pára de Brinc... ah! É... – ela gemeu, e era o melhor som do mundo.

Dei-lhe o que ela queria. Minha boca quente e língua úmida no seu centro, brincando, invadindo, mordiscando, sugando, beijando cada vez mais forte aqueles lábios e o pequeno botão enquanto brincava com os dedos, hora introduzindo um e dois para deixá-la ainda mais molhada, o que logo me presenteou com um gosto de vitória e gozo.

Ela ainda estava alta da onda de prazer quando puxei suas pernas e a encaixei em mim, penetrando de uma só vez. Vê-la arquear a coluna e buscar apoio na beira da mesa foi sublime. Seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos enquanto eu investia mais e mais forte, com suas coxas tremendo ao redor da minha cintura. Suguei seu colo e pescoço com força, deixaria marcas ali. Ela sempre brigava comigo e disfarçava os roxos com pomada mágica e feitiços, mas ela era tão gostosa e saborosa que eu não resistia. Morder e sentir o gosto dela, o arrepio da sua pele em meus lábios e língua era bom demais para ser ignorado. Quando mais suas unhas me arranhavam os ombros e as costas mais ímpeto de morder, marcá-la e meter o mais fundo que conseguia, deslizando e sentindo-a se apertar ao meu redor, eu sentia. Sem nunca deixar de tocá-la, firmando seu quadril contra o meu e gemendo incoerentemente, ficava cada vez mais extasiado com suas cores e expressões.

A grande mesa de carvalho nos aguentaria por horas e dias, e por mim eu ficaria ali dentro dela pra sempre, tocando e beijando cada pedaço daquele corpo, sentindo-a se contorcer sob mim, mas quando ela chegou mais uma vez ao ápice eu a segui logo depois me derramando dentro dela.

Ambos estávamos ofegantes e eu a aninhei em meus braços, ainda sobre a mesa, retirando meu peso de cima dela. Beijei cada centímetro de sua face e afastei o mar de cabelos vermelhos que lhe grudava na pele suada.

_Isso foi ótimo...

_Eu sou ótimo.

_Oh, lá vai você se gabar mais uma vez pelos orgasmos múltiplos que sabe me proporcionar.

_ E que seja somente eu a fazê-lo, pra sempre.

_ Possessivo... que homem possessivo eu arrumei.

Possessivo e ciumento, sim, obrigado, meu mostro interior agradece. Pouco tempo depois a respiração calma dela me indicou o sono que enfim havia chegado. No dia seguinte ela arrasaria no quadribol como só ela conseguia fazer.

Fim...


End file.
